King Vs Queen
by SeekerKey
Summary: Rima and Tadase fights. So who is better, the King or the Queen?
1. Tadase Vs Rima

**Shaira: Hahaha! I am the ruler of the world!**

****

Wencer: Stop it Shaira! We still have a story to make, yah know.

Mirah: That's right. And besides, I'm a more deserving ruler than you.

Shaira: In your dreams. I'm the best.

Mirah: In my dreams?! How dare you?

**Wencer: Sheesh! These guys won't stop bickering. Oh well. Let's begin the story.**

_..this is my first fanfic.. ..with the help of Shaira and Wencer..__ Hope you'll like it..xD_

"Guys! Please stop!" Amu, Kukai, Yaya, and Nagihiko shouted in unison.

"We wouldn't have fought in the first place if Rima just agree that I am better than her. We all know that the King is better than the Queen." said Tadase with a proud voice.

"The King is useless. For instance, in chess, the Queen can move freely, with the Rook's and Bishop's moves combined. What about the King? He is the 2nd most lamest character in chess. Next to the pawn, of course." said Rima defending herself.

"No way! The King's power is infinite. You must protect it or else you'll lose."

"But the King is so lame, it can not protect itself."

"For crying out loud. Have a competition. Play chess. Whoever wins two out of 3 is better." Nagihiko suggested.

"Sure. I shall prove to you that I'm better." Rima agreed.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissor instead." Tadase disagreed

"You just don't know how to play chess. How lame. So I'm better after all."

"Of course I know how! I'm the King! I know everything!"

"Shall we start then?"

"Yes..."

"I will be the referee! I will be the referee!" Kukai sang.

"I will be the white player, you'll be the black." Rima said.

"No! I will be the white and you'll be the black!"

"For crying out loud! Decide by playing rock, paper, scissor." Yaya suggested angrily.

***Tadase won***

"Alright! I'll be the white one!"

"I know. I know. I'll be the black one then."

"Alright! Let the battle begin!" Kukai said enthusiastically.

_On the 1st round, Rima wins by the move called 3-moves. Everyone *except Tadase, of course* laughed because Tadase didn't even know how to counter "that move"._

_On the 2nd round, the battle lasted for only 2 minutes and Rima wins._

"So, it's decided! I'm better!"

"Hmph.."

Everyone was about to congratulate Rima but Tadase suddenly ran away. They thought that it's because he lost. So they decided to follow him. Rima suddenly felt guilty for teasing Tadase too much for playing chess lamely. She even prepared a speech of apology for him.


	2. No one is better after all

At last, they were able to chase Tadase. But they were surprised to see lots of X eggs. They figured out that Tadase ran not because he lost but because he sensed the X eggs.

"Tadase-kun!" everyone said in unison. (they love talking in unison, don't they? hahaha.)

After seeing the X eggs, they all character transformed.

Watashi no kokoro, (My own heart)  
UNROKKU (UNLOCK!)

Chara nari! Amulet Heart!  
Chara nari! Platinum Royale!  
Chara nari! Clown Drop!  
Chara nari! Sky Jack!  
Chara nari! Beat Jumper!  
Chara nari! Dear Baby!

They cooperated with each other and managed to purify all the X eggs by Amu's OPEN HEART!

"Rima! Tadase-kun! You are both important. Without the Queen, the King is nothing, But without the King, the Queen is nothing as well." Amu advised.

"I certainly agree with you, Amu-chii!" _[ We know you know who said this speech..=) if you don't, you're an idiot. ***just kidding*** anyways, it's Yaya]  
_

"THUMBS UP" Kukai said.

"So, when are the 2 of you gonna stop this fight?" Nagihiko asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun. They're right. I'm sorry for being so boastful."

"I'm also sorry Mashiro-san. I acted as though I am perfect."

**_THE END!_**

**Mirah: For me, we did a pretty good job writing this weird story.****  
**

**Shaira: Yep, that's right!  
**

**Wencer: Me, too. But that story we just made is kinda related to what the 2 of you were fighting a while ago.  
**

**Mirah: Come to think of it, you are right Wencer!  
**

**Shaira: I totally forgot about it!  
**

**Mirah: *giggles* HAHAHA!  
**

**Shaira: But the situation is a lot different, though. For I'm the King!  
**

**Mirah: No! I am!  
**

**Shaira: No! Me!  
**

**Mirah: Me! Me! Me!**

**_*Mirah and Shaira continues to fight*_**

**Wencer: Never mind about the two of them. They're both morons..**


End file.
